marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alani Ryan (Earth-616)
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Maui, Hawaii | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 139 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Loa's body is covered with unusual markings. It is unclear whether this is part of her mutant nature, or man-made tattooing. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Hawaiian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Maui, Hawaii | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #5 | HistoryText = Origin Born in Maui, Hawaii, Alani Ryan quickly developed a talent for surfing under the tutelage of her father. One day while surfing off the coast, Alani and her father were attacked by a shark training, albino villain calling himself Great White. Great White sent on of his sharks after Alani's father and to protect him she jumped into the shark; at that moment Alani's mutant powers manifested and she moved through and caused it to crumble. Before Great White could launch another attack, Namor, the Sub-Mariner came to the rescue. It was then that Alani began to learn all she could about Namor and Atlantean culture. Alpha Squadron Loa later became a student at the Xavier Institute, and adopted the codename, Loa. Along with her fellow students, Anole, Rubber Maid, Kidogo, Network, and Indra, she was assigned to Alpha Squadron, the training squad advised by former Alpha Flight member, Northstar. When Northstar was apparently killed by Wolverine, advising duties for Alpha Squadron were taken over by Karma. Decimation After the M-Day, she was one of the students Emma Frost placed in the fateful all-out brawl that would determine who would become the new X-Men trainees, but lost. Loa did not make the New X-Men team. Before the fight, she was seen threatening to "crumble" Anole's tongue if he touched her with it. Despite this, Loa remained close friends with Anole, as well as Rockslide. Quest for Magik Loa was seen as one of the students listening to Blindfold's tale and was sucked down into Limbo along with many of the other students. After the students landed on a rocky outcrop, they were soon attacked by a huge number of demons. A demon attempted to punch her in the stomach, and his hand went straight through, but was sliced to ribbons on the other side. She then moved to protect Anole as Magik decided she needed to take one of their souls to make a new Soulsword. When Magik went to confront Pixie, Alani jumped to attack her, but Magik blasted her to the ground with her. She participated in the final fight against Belasco, survived, and returned to the school with the rest of the students. through ]] Later, Loa sought out Elixir. She went to his room and flat out asked him if he wanted to make out. Elixir replied with "um, sure?" Elixir and Loa have been dating since then. Manifest Destiny & Nation X Like most of the world's remaining mutant population, Loa moved to the Bay area when Cyclops and the X-Men named San Francisco the new mutant safe haven. Loa was seen at Graymalkin Industries trying to help Colossus recover from the loss of Kitty Pryde. Later after the X-Men moved to the island base, Utopia, Loa was sorting donated books for the Utopia library with Rockslide when she found a remarkable likeness of Cable in the pages of a book about the American Revolutionary War. Loa was among the students exploring the island when Mercury was caught in a magnetic trap. She was also among the group of younger mutants who met Jubilee on the San Francisco docks. One night, Loa led a secret mission to raid the Utopia food rations with the help of Rockslide and Match. They met oppression from Warpath, but they were finally successful in indulging their sweet tooth. Necrosha During the attack of Selene's undead force on Utopia, Alani was attacked by the reanimated Cortez, Mellencamp, and Delgado. She was saved by Deadpool who had been in her room playing with her toys and reading her diary (which he denied), when he heard her screams. Discovering that the former Acolytes would reform after any injury, Deadpool spent 20 minutes "subduing them with lethal force" until he ran out of bullets. Finally, he was about to be eviscerated by Mellencamp, when Loa intervened and disintegrated the reanimated mutant. Finding that Mellencamp did not reform after Loa killed him, Deadpool picked her up and threw her at the remaining Acolytes. Collision After the return of the Mutant Messiah, Loa accompanied Indra, Rogue, Magneto and Anole to Mumbai, India when the Gavaskar family calls Indra back home. While there Loa helped defeat the Children of the Vault and save Mumbai from destruction. Assisting Namor During the Vampire siege on San Fransisco and Utopia, Loa assisted King Namor in defeating the Aqueos. It was during a battle with the Aqueos that she learned the Atlantean Amulet allowed her to breath underwater. King Namor and the Atlanteans seemed to have adopted her as an honorary citizen of Atlantis since that time. | Powers = Loa is a mutant with powers that manifested around puberty. Her current powers include: *'Molecular Distortion': ability to move through solid matter by disabling binding forces. This causes the matter to crumble, or break down around as she passes through it. *'Tattoo Markings': Loa's body is covered in several red tattoo markings. These markings appeared when she first used her mutant powers, but their function is unknown. | Abilities = Loa is a skilled surfer. | Strength = Average. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Atlanteans Amulet With Atlanteans Amulet: *'Underwater Breathing:' Alani can breathe indefinitely but only when wearing the Amulet. This is similar to all. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' The Amulet also appears to change Alani's body to be developed for underwater conditions such as compensating for pressure and temperature changes. Additionally, Alani vision seems to enhance which enables her to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Loa is currently dating Elixir. | Trivia = *The Loa (also Lwa or L'wha) are the spirits of the Vodou religion practiced in Haiti, and other parts of the world. *According New X-Men Yearbook Special Loa's likes include surfing, the ocean and laying in the sun and she dislikes chemistry and big cities. She was voted Most Laid-Back. *Loa was once briefly roommates with Wallflowers. *For several years it remained unclear whether Alani's "tattoos" were a manifestation of her mutant powers, or man-made. However, recently in her origins story it is confirmed that the "tattoo" markings on her skin are in fact an aspect of her mutation and appeared at the time her powers first manifested. | Links = }} Category:Alpha Squadron Category:198 Mutants Category:Disintegration Category:Dating Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:Underwater Breathing